


Home, Oddly Sweet-Smelling Home

by Nary



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also there are tentacles, But it's okay because the house likes Carlos too, Cecil might live in the Dionaea House, Dating, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wasn't quite sure he was expecting Cecil's house to be like.  Maybe a beautifully-decaying gothic mansion with a turret.  Instead, it's a nice bungalow with a gabled roof and a veranda out front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Oddly Sweet-Smelling Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiepants/gifts).



Carlos wasn't quite sure he was expecting Cecil's house to be like. Maybe a beautifully-decaying gothic mansion with a turret. Instead, it's a nice bungalow with a gabled roof and a veranda out front. The garden is a little overgrown, and the steps creak slightly as he walks up them. The only odd thing about it is that it's painted purple, a dark, lush colour that's at odds with the other houses on the street, which are all grey or white or the occasional pale blue. But it's kind of pretty, Carlos thinks. Unique. Like Cecil.

Cecil opens the door before he can do more than raise his hand to knock. "Hi!" he says, and his smile is anxious and brilliant. 

"Hello," Carlos replies. Then there's a long pause and finally he adds a reminder. "You invited me over for dinner? I brought wine," he says, holding up the bottle. He bought it from Big Rico's because it was on the way and he hasn't actually found a liquor store in Night Vale yet. It's purple, like the house.

"Oh! Yes!" Cecil all but jumps aside to let him enter, his smile still nervously fixed in place. Carlos gives him a kiss once they're safely inside and is pleased to feel him relax a little, the tension easing out of his shoulders and back as they lean against each other. 

Inside, the house is very... Cecil-y. Carlos doesn't know what that means exactly, only that it seems like the perfect place for someone like Cecil to live. Before he couldn't imagine Cecil anywhere but the radio station, but now he can see that this is where he belongs when he's not on the air. This is his shelter. The walls are covered in rich, velvety drapes and there's thick, almost spongy carpet that muffles all sounds except for a faint, rhythmic pulsing that has no obvious source. Maybe the air conditioner, he thinks (he hopes). 

There are lights, or there must be some somewhere even though he can't see them, because it's not dark, but it's also not bright, like he's wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day. He takes off his shoes by the door because it seems polite, and the carpet seems to gently curl around his toes like it's welcoming him - or trying to absorb him, but he prefers the first option. There's a faint, sweetish smell from somewhere, and he wonders if Cecil's made dessert as well. As he walks down the gently-sloping hallway with its walls that curve inwards at the top, and enters the living room with its fur-covered sofa and its open-mouthed, blank-eyed masks and the bloodstone circle in the corner and an ample collection of classic horror movies on the shelf by the TV, he feels unexpectedly at home. He's never felt that way in Night Vale before. 

"I was just putting the finishing touches on dinner," Cecil says, following at his heels. "I hope you like calamari." 

"Love it," Carlos replies, grinning as he wonders what the bedroom looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
